


Halfway Point To Everywhere

by Jaune_Chat



Series: Tattoo Slave [3]
Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-18
Updated: 2010-11-18
Packaged: 2019-06-22 14:06:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15583596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaune_Chat/pseuds/Jaune_Chat
Summary: This is a sequel to Get Your Money's Worth. Luke is two years into the most intense schooling of his life, and that’s a milestone worth celebrating. It’s a milestone for Lyle too, and Luke wants to make this celebration doubly special.





	Halfway Point To Everywhere

**Author's Note:**

  * For [takhallus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/takhallus/gifts).



Luke was bouncing from foot to foot with impatience, occasionally rising up on his toes to see over his taller classmates waiting in front of the corkboard. Lyle waited right behind him, part of his attention on his master, the rest on the crowd of mixed students and their attendant slaves. Most people knew better than to mess with Luke (his family reputation notwithstanding, the “West incident” had become a favorite campus horror story), but it might not stop someone who thought they could get away with something in a crowd.

Other slaves tried to crowd in front of him, but Lyle just set his feet and shouldered them aside, keeping his position next to Luke. He purposefully flashed the black-centered heart on his neck to those who didn’t know him on sight, just to warn them. Lyle didn’t want to hurt other slaves, but his duty to Luke came before the usual protocol to not damage another master’s property. Any slave that had two brain cells to rub together gave way before a Blackheart, and thusly, gave more than the usual respect to his master. And any respect Lyle could get for Luke, who’d lived without a lot for so long, was worth flaunting his marks like this.

Finally, before the grumbling of the students or the jockeying of the slaves could reach critical mass, a teaching assistant emerged from the Research and Development office bearing a long sheet of paper. Everyone parted for her, trying to catch a glimpse of what the paper said, as she waved them back and carefully tacked the paper up. Slowly. Deliberately. But the minute she was finished, the TA all but scuttled back to her office to avoid the crush as they surged to read the list.

Luke tried to worm his way closer, and Lyle dived into the crowd, subtly applying a sharp elbow or knee where he could to help his master. Almost gasping at the press of bodies, Luke managed to get close enough to the list to scan it thoroughly, Lyle desperately trying to peer over his shoulder. But Luke’s whoop of triumph made reading the list for himself irrelevant. Luke had passed his midterm and gotten accepted into the accelerated studies courses, at one fell swoop almost guaranteeing his position in some prestigious company one day, and bringing Lyle along to high office with him. 

More importantly, it meant Luke hadn’t failed. He wouldn’t have to worry about meeting his brother professionally; he was secure from Sylar and his father Sampson for the rest of his life. He was free of them.

“Fucking A!” Luke crowed as Lyle and he made their way out of the crowded hallway and back onto campus. “Two years of busting my ass, totally worth it!”

Lyle just smiled, eyes properly downcast. He’d worked as hard as Luke to get him here, organizing Luke’s notes, reminding him of study groups, drilling him by rote on things he couldn’t learn any other way. Luke knew Lyle had been as diligent as him, but it just wouldn’t do to show gratitude to a slave in public.

“So, this calls for a celebration. A fricking awesome celebration,” Luke declared, half turning to Lyle, obliquely including him in his monologue. “I’m gonna go grab something to eat. You go to Rocco’s and pick up a package, get some food for yourself, and meet me back at the dorm in an hour.”

Lyle didn’t let his eyebrows shoot up in surprise like he wanted to at Luke’s order. It wasn’t the order itself, because Lyle had done hundreds of things for Luke over the two years he’d been his slave, some of them pretty weird, but the destination store: Rocco’s. Infamous on campus as having the most extensive and expensive collection of toys and porn on the East Coast, Luke had never even hinted at wanting to go in there before.

Controlling a blush, Lyle just sketched a bow in his master’s direction, and headed off to campustown.

\-----

Rocco’s had been just about how Lyle had imagined it, a discreet exterior, but inside it used bright lighting to gleefully (yet, somehow tastefully) highlight all sorts of things to titillate, penetrate, flagellate, or lubricate oneself for pleasure. Lyle considered himself lucky he didn’t have to go past the front counter, and that the clerks were trained to at least appear to be incurious, to spare the patrons any embarrassment. 

Also, thankfully, the package Luke had sent him to get was wrapped in brown paper and not terribly large. Perhaps, just perhaps, he’d gotten off lightly for this “celebration.” Luke had a tendency to release his tension in very creative ways.

\-----

Luke yanked Lyle into the room when he returned, shutting the door with his foot so he could pull Lyle into a kiss. Two years’ worth of experience had turned Luke from a leech to a consummate professional kisser, and it was clear the hour that Lyle had been gone Luke had been working himself up into a froth. Lyle desperately clutched the package with one semi-nerveless hand as Luke seemed intent on reducing Lyle’s world to their lips moving against each other.

“God,” Luke gasped, finally pulling away. “Made it.” He raised his hand to press his thumb at the black heart on Lyle’s neck, the slave mark that meant both Lyle’s sexual training, and his exclusivity. It was a deep brand of ownership, more meaningful and intimate, in Lyle’s mind, than if he’d been a twenty four-seven total submissive. He shared more with Luke than any other slave could have.

“You did,” Lyle whispered, leaning into his master’s touch.

“ _We_ did.”

Lyle almost stifled a groan of arousal at that admission, but let himself lose that edge of control, because Luke liked to hear him. As much as Lyle liked to hear Luke.

“Thank you,” Lyle said softly.

“Thank me later, birthday boy,” Luke said, and took the half-forgotten package from Lyle’s unresisting hand.

“Birthday?” Lyle said intelligently, swaying in place when Luke let him go so he could rip open the package. 

“Yeah, you turned eighteen this morning. And I passed my tests. Double celebration.”

Lyle blinked in bemusement. His birthday had generally just been a day on the calendar, only significant because one had to be a certain age for certain classes, but otherwise unremarkable. Only freed slaves and specials celebrated their ages.

But when Luke pulled out his prize from the package, Lyle realized Luke’s comment about the celebration had been more literal than he’d realized. In Luke’s hand was an elegant silicone cock, wider at the base, with small rings for the body to grip.

Luke let Lyle stare at it for several long minutes, a hundred different scenarios running through his head, while running one hand through Lyle’s hair possessively. The slight tugging began to make warmth curl in Lyle’s belly, and he licked his lips as Luke turned it from side to side, letting Lyle get a close look at the toy.

“You see this?” Luke asked. Lyle nodded, eyes glazing slightly as Luke’s voice shifted subtly, becoming more commanding. After two years together, Luke knew precisely how to press Lyle’s buttons to give him something they both wanted. Old triggers from sexual training classes had long since become combined with what Luke and Lyle had together. Lyle couldn’t even tell where one ended and the other began.

“This cock is me,” Luke said firmly.

“That cock is you,” Lyle repeated instantly. A twirl of Luke’s finger, and Lyle began to repeat the phrase, making it into a slow chant. 

“That cock is you.” Luke moved it closer.

“That cock is you.” Traced it down the sides of his face.

“That cock is you.” Pressed it into his neck tattoos, making Lyle’s voice hitch.

“That cock is you.” Outlining Lyle’s lips and then pressing it between them. Training at the level of instinct took over, and Lyle sucked it deep, taking Luke’s cock down his throat, Lyle’s lips touching Luke’s fingers where they gripped the base.

“Fuck…” Luke breathed, and let Lyle work on the cock for long minutes, clearly enjoying the show. But when Luke’s ears started buzzing and his pants were getting downright painfully confining just watching Lyle, he pulled the dildo away.

“Clothes-.” Luke barely had the first syllable out when Lyle managed to get himself naked in nothing flat. A half-conscious gesture with his free hand and Lyle went to work on his master. Once the last stitch was off, Luke pointed to the bed, the glistening dildo leading the way. Lyle was feeling almost dizzy with arousal, his whole body flushed as he lay on his back, eyes fixed on Luke. 

“Say it again,” Luke urged, his own cheeks red and eyes glittering. 

“It’s you,” Lyle managed, almost stuttering as Luke came closer. Luke grinned at him and snagged the tube of lubricant from the bedside table, slicking up the dildo.

“It’s you, the cock is you, master, please, the cock is you…” Lyle chanted softly as Luke leaned over him, nudging between his spread thighs. Lyle’s cock was twitching and almost painfully hard, and his hands were gripping the bedspread hard enough to whiten his knuckles. For two years, Luke had always wanted Lyle to fuck _him_. Always. The prospect of something new, of something new with Luke, something that had given him the confidence to _try_ , was driving Lyle even higher.

“It’s me,” Luke said again, almost growling, his free hand gripping Lyle’s shoulder for leverage.

“It’s you-!” Lyle cut himself off with a gasp as he was breached, his body reacting to the penetration with remembered skill, parting and welcoming his master. “It’s you, it’s you, Luke, master, _yes!_ ” Lyle almost arced off the bed into his master’s touch, cock flushed and leaking precome as he held back for Luke’s command.

Luke just kept pressing inward, slowly, until Lyle’s body seized on the ring at the base, holding the dildo inside him. “How’s it feel?” Luke demanded.

“So good… So good to have you inside me,” Lyle said, eyes fluttering as he tried to focus on Luke’s face.

“It’s about to get better,” Luke warned, mischief warring with the lust on his face. Lyle figured out what was going to happen a second before Luke’s slick hand quickly ran the length of Lyle’s cock. Gasping and reaching back to grab onto the headboard for control, Lyle forced himself to focus as Luke lowered himself onto him slowly, at the same pace he’d used on the cock inside Lyle. 

Lyle couldn’t help the noises spilling past his lips, inarticulate moans and broken phrases of Luke’s name. 

“Good?” Luke gasped, thighs trembling as he rocked himself deeper, hands braced on Lyle’s own thighs. 

Lyle dug deep to find the capacity to speak coherently, only finding it when Luke leaned forward, drawing another groan out of both of them as the change of position, and touched the black heart inked on his chest.

“Yes, yes…”Lyle tensed as Luke squeezed him, shuddering deliciously as he saw Luke’s cock twitching and hard against his stomach.

“You know that’s me, right there inside you. I’m in you,” Luke said, his voice ragged as he began to thrust himself down on Lyle, making the dildo inside him push with every downward slide.

“I like it, Luke, I want it, please!”

“Want you, too. Couldn’t’ve made it without you,” Luke said, his words fitting in around his panting breaths. Lyle almost couldn’t believe his ears, until Luke grabbed Lyle’s hand and sucked briefly on his fingers. “Make me come. Put your hands on me, now!”

The words of command overrode every vestige of a protest, and Lyle let his now-slick fingers close around Luke’s cock, feeling the rapid pulse beneath his fingers, the hard shaft of muscle under the soft skin, sliding through his grip as Luke rode Lyle hard. Inside Lyle’s body and inside Luke’s body and in Lyle’s hand, the pulsing and thrusting, give and take, flung both of them into a hard peak. Luke spiraled up as his slave’s hand, keenly aware of everything Luke needed, pushed him hard over the edge.

“Lyle, Lyle, more!” Luke cried, and found his shout muffled in Lyle’s mouth as his slave unexpectedly took the initiative and sat up, crushing his master to him for a hard kiss, still gently stroking him through his orgasm. “Fuck, oh fuck yes, come for me.”

Then Luke had to grab on to Lyle and cling for dear life as his slave damn near lost it, all his repressed pleasure exploding at his master’s word of release. His cock spurting into Luke’s body almost set Luke off again, and he laughed softly, indulgently, as Lyle had to sprawl on the bed in the aftermath, boneless and completely relaxed. The feel of the dildo still inside him was an intensely comforting feeling, and he reveled in it as much as the orgasmic afterglow.

Luke pulled himself off of Lyle carefully and sprawled half on top of him, tracing each of his tattoos in turn. “We’re halfway there,” he said quietly. Lyle turned towards him, reaching up a hand to thread through with Luke’s, his slave tattoos near his thumb against Luke’s lethal microwaving palm. 

“And nowhere near done yet,” Lyle said encouragingly, and got a smile from his master in return.


End file.
